


番外八.名字

by rika8811



Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rika8811/pseuds/rika8811
Summary: あたしの名前を呼んでくれた、あなたの名前を呼んでいいかな？（你叫了我的名字，我也可以叫你的名字吗？）——米津玄师《アイネクライネ》
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 墓碑都市的游魂 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786906
Kudos: 3





	番外八.名字

“我才不要，为什么我要和你们去讨伐什么遗留的食罪灵。”

“…………昨天我问了要不要把你带回原初世界是你自己拒绝的诶？”

“那是因为你那个载具……！……………………”想到雷迦利亚G脸色微妙的就开始变差的原无影爱梅特赛尔克捂住了嘴，恶狠狠地瞪了一眼在稍远处听到他们的谈话后，就开始靠在一脸无所适从的阿尔菲诺肩膀上喷笑的阿莉塞。

“而且今天悬挂公寓好像因为什么事情需要整修，你要是在那些噪音里也能睡着的话……我倒是没什么意见？”暗之战士难得地在斗嘴中占了上风，脸上露出了一抹坏笑，指了指从刚才开始就断断续续地往公寓里搬装修材料的工人们。

爱梅特赛尔克扫了一眼比平时更热闹（或者说嘈杂）的公寓，维持着险恶的表情带上了兜帽。

“………………总之别把我算在战力里。这里光属性还是太强了我才不想多动弹。”

暗之战士耸了耸肩表示无所谓，然后转过身去，在哈迪斯看不到的方向悄悄做了一个‘胜利！’的姿势。

——————————

“虽然我也有很多问题想问那位‘复活’了的原无影……不过今天是为什么需要聚集这么多人？不只是单单讨伐水滩村及周边的遗留食罪灵吧？”雅修特拉扫了一眼聚集起来的伙伴，除了留守水晶塔的水晶公和被妖精们缠着脱不开身的于里昂热，其他拂晓成员都参加了这次讨伐。

“其实是……”暗之战士瞥了一眼默不作声跟在队伍几米开外的爱梅特赛尔克，转回目光解释到：“光之泛滥停止之后，水晶都就开始着手筹备水滩村的重建——到这里为止是没什么问题，只是最近我们从村民中了解到，这村庄周边的森林中，曾经有一只‘熊王’。”

“据那些村民们说，那只熊王已经在这片森林存在很久了，可能比村中的一些老人年纪还大。它并不会经常出现，出现了也不会主动袭击人类——但是在水滩村被毁的那次食罪灵袭击中，有逃出来的村民在路上看到过那只熊王在和一只高级食罪灵战斗。”

“但是战后经过各方汇总，并没有接收到有哪个小队和巨大的熊形态的食罪灵战斗的记录，并且在野生动物尸体中也没有发现过巨大的熊。”阿尔菲诺这时候插了进来，旁边的阿莉塞表情也有点凝重。

“如果那个‘熊王’、是和那些上路客栈的病人们一样的状况的话……”阿莉塞喃喃自语到。

雅修特拉托着下巴陷入了沉思：“虽然因为灵光卫被清除，听说上路客栈的病人们的状况至少暂时不再恶化了，但是也并没有痊愈呢。的确如果那只熊王处于正在转变成食罪灵的进程中的话，也会成为一个威胁。”

“如、如果它……那个熊王还没有成为食罪灵的话，也许我还能够起一点作用！所以我也跟来了。”琳握紧了小小的拳头：“虽然大人们并不相信，但是有一个孩子和我说她在森林中迷路的时候，那只熊王曾经远远地跟着她。她因为害怕所以就往它靠近的反方向跑了，没想到却刚好找到了回家的路。所以我觉得……”

暗之战士对拼命诉说的少女报以微笑，然后继续说到：“所以这次主要的目的就是寻找那只‘熊王’的踪迹并进行适当的处理，讨伐遗留的食罪灵倒只是顺带的了。”

“这次出行的目的我已经完~全理解了。”桑克瑞德站在琳的旁边，面色不善地将大拇指往后一指：“但是，这家伙有跟来的必要吗？虽然并不是不相信你，不过再怎么说也太突然了。和他战斗过的记忆甚至都还不够久远到能够作为酒席间的谈笑，现在居然说成为我们的‘同伴’了？”

“少套近乎。”爱梅特赛尔克这时候走上前来，表情同样也称不上友善：“我最多勉强是期间限定的‘这家伙’的同伴，什么时候成了你们的同伴了？”

“不过也许比起我们，‘暗’属性的他的确可能更适合对应食罪灵呢。”雅修特拉微微眯起了眼睛，注视着那个曾经是无影的加雷安人的以太：“反正他也看起来挺闲的，不也挺好？”

“都说了别把我算在战力里。”他翻了个白眼，对雅修特拉的推测不置可否，但是在看到琳有些躲闪却明显期待的目光的时候，无可奈何地耸了下肩：“要是有你们这么一大帮废物都解决不了的情况，我再看心情决定要不要出手。”

眼看着桑克瑞德的眼神越来越不爽，暗之战士赶紧插入两个人中间物理阻隔了他们俩带刺的瞪视。

“总之来都来了，我们先小范围分头找找线索吧。虽然现在应该也不会还有太过强大的食罪灵残留在这个地区了，但是保险起见大家还是不要走的太远。”说完，她丢了一个‘看看场合！’的眼神给爱梅特赛尔克，却只换来他一个后脑勺。桑克瑞德见状摇了摇头，拍了拍她的肩膀丢给她一个‘你真不容易’的眼神后，就带着琳走开去搜索了。

——————————

就结果来说——就是没有什么称得上结果的结果。

暗之战士心不在焉地用脚尖碾着脚下松软的土地，暗自叹了一口气。照理说今天参与搜索的人数也不少了，但是哪里都没有那个所谓‘熊王’的踪迹，看起来今天除了干掉一些零散的食罪灵以外得无功而返了，回去以后少不了又要被哈迪斯冷嘲热讽一番。

然而就在她没发觉的时候，异变悄悄发生了。

琳和桑克瑞德搜索完负责的区域，也并没有发现什么有用的信息，正准备回到暗之战士身边报告的时候，琳突然有些难以置信地睁大了眼睛。

“诶？大姐姐面前的……地底下？有光…………！”

“什么？！”桑克瑞德握紧了手上的武器，扬起头准备出声提醒离他们还有点距离的暗之战士，但是在他之前，有个人比他们更早地发出了警告。

“————！！”

暗之战士听到了自己的名字，是一个她从未期待过的声音叫出的——这让她下意识地忽视了那呼喊中的警告，而是将头转向了声音的来源。

身穿长袍的加雷安男人几乎是不假思索地从附近的雅修特拉手中夺过了她的魔杖，没有经过咏唱的暗色的光束通过魔杖轰然射出，越过了一时呆愣在原地的暗之战士的头顶，击穿了那个从土中钻出的怪物扬起的巨掌，然后几乎没有时间差的第二道光束又再次射出，将那覆盖了暗之战士全身的巨大阴影向后击倒了。

“你在发什么呆呢！！！”爱梅特赛尔克把看也不看就把魔杖丢回给了雅修特拉，一边气冲冲地朝着表情依然带着一点茫然的暗之战士冲了过去。

“啊。”反应过来发生了什么的暗之战士这才回头看向那个轰然倒地的差点威胁到她的生命的东西。

那是一头白色的巨熊，个头起码有他们曾经在水滩村见过的熊形态食罪灵的两倍——恐怕这就是那些村民提起过的‘熊王’了。

伙伴们都聚集了起来。

“它……还没有完全变成食罪灵。但是恐怕……”琳闭上了眼睛使用了力量努力感受着，但过了一会还是丧气地摇了摇头。

雅修特拉也蹲下来观察着还有着些微动静的巨熊的身体：“没用了。以太已经几乎全部被光属性侵蚀——我们无能为力。”

爱梅特赛尔克站在一旁，兜帽在刚才的奔跑中掉下了，但他现在也无心重新戴上——他沉默地盯了那熊王一会，然后向桑克瑞德伸出了手。

“借一下你的武器。”

桑克瑞德狐疑地看着他，但最终还是在琳和暗之战士的注视下将手上的枪刃递了过去。爱梅特赛尔克接过武器，随即将刀刃向下，刺向了熊王的腹部。

琳和精灵双子发出了短促的惊叫，但马上又都捂住了嘴——刀刃剖开的地方，有一只小小的熊掌穿过伤口，伸了出来。

“你的愿望已经实现，别再做无谓的挣扎了——回归冥界吧。”拂晓的人们看到曾经的无影向巨大的熊王身体做了一个抓取的动作，又最终撒向了天空。但是当他们抬头望去，天空依然一成不变，如同平日一样——而爱梅特赛尔克在做完这些之后，一声不吭地就打算转身离开。碍于他此时散发出的强烈的‘别惹我’的气息，拂晓的所有人都没有试图去阻止他的擅自行动。

“这只小熊……要怎么办呢？”唯一还在状况外的琳看着熊王的身体逐渐消散，而那只小小的幼熊却留了下来，瘫在它母亲消失的大地上，还没有站起来的力量。

“…………你们自己决定，不关我的事。”爱梅特赛尔克顿了一下，但是依然没有停下脚步，径直穿过了琳的身边。

暗之战士看着走远的爱梅特赛尔克，踟躇了一会，最终还是抬起头向同伴们道了一声抱歉，然后就朝着他离开的方向追了上去。

——————————

他并没有走太远，仅仅只是靠在稍远的一棵树干上，抬头望着天空——但是兜帽遮住了他的脸色，她没法推断他现在的心情——这让她有点、不，是十分的心虚。犹豫再三，她还是慢吞吞地一步一步蹭到了他的身边。

他注意到她的接近，将目光从天空的方向收回，然后扬起手开始鼓掌。

“这不是脑袋差点被拍飞还有心情走神的大英雄吗？我都不知道海德林的使徒原来这么强，脑袋和身体分家了都有办法愈合的？”

她还是没有看到他的表情，但是他说出的话里带的刺已经把她捅了几次对穿。

“你……你别太生气。这只是个意外……”她嗫嚅道，但自己也能感受到自己话中的无力。

“生气？我生什么气。”他的语调又降了几度：“反正早就说过不过是期间限定的同伴，你要是死了，我不过也就是再次……”

“哈迪斯！！”她冲到了他的面前，伸出双手搂住了他的脖子抱住了他，迫使他中断了话语。

“放开。”他僵了一会，然后发出了干巴巴的声音，但是本身却没有动弹。

“不放。”她稍微踮起了脚，维持着这个姿势：“听着。”

“……那个时候，你第一次叫了我的名字。”

他的呼吸一瞬间静止了。

“因为我从来没有期待过，你会叫我现在的名字，所以。”她的语调中带上了一点自嘲的语气：“所以当时就……大脑放空了一下，抱歉。我不会再这样了，下次我一定会小心。”

“………………怎么照你这说法还变成是我的错了？”他的声音在她耳边响起，与此同时，他也伸出了手回应了她的拥抱，把她按进了自己怀里。

“……既然都说了那种死了的时候要把我一起带走的大话，就别在这种地方轻易死掉啊，你。”

她听见他长长的无可奈何的叹息回荡在耳边，忍不住嘴角开始上扬。

“可以再叫一次我的名字吗，哈迪斯？”

“………………想得美。”

————————

不远处，悄悄摸摸地躲在一块岩石后面观察着两人的拂晓一众，除了琳以外，脸上都露出了难以名状的表情。

“原来如此，这就是俗语中的‘夫妻吵架狗都不理’吗……”阿尔菲诺一脸恍然大悟地喃喃自语，旁边的阿莉塞忍了很久才勉强忍住没有给她哥一个白眼。

桑克瑞德一手抱着被包在一块大毯子里的还没能睁开眼睛的幼熊，一边试图用空着的手遮住旁边探头探脑的琳的眼睛：“喂，琳你别看这么起劲，他们不能当做参考！再说你的年龄也还……！”

“我觉得倒是没什么问题。”雅修特拉抱着手臂站在旁边，脸上带着微笑：“这么看起来那位‘原无影’倒是比我想象地更加普通。”

桑克瑞德朝着老同事丢去一个难以置信的眼神，摇了摇头，但是又忍不住和其他在场的同伴们一起，又再次将目光投向不远处正在和好的两人。

确实，那看起来的确就是一对随处可见的，普通的恋人。


End file.
